Intraoral dental radiography employs two widely used techniques, i.e., the bisecting angle technique and the paralleling technique. One of the advantages of the former resides in the use of a shorter focal distance which permits reduced exposure times to patients thereby lessening potential harm thereto. This advantage however is offset by greater image distortions.
Use of the present device eliminates practically all unnecessary x-ray exposure to the patient while yet providing the quality of images expected from practicing paralleling techniques.
The present invention employs an aligning member having film holding means at one end, an aligning arm at its other end, and a biteplate intermediate thereof. The aligning arm is frictionally received within one of 3 linearly disposed rectangular bores provided in a mount extending from a peripheral portion of an alignment ring.
Rotatably adjustably mounted to the alignment ring is an plate holder which carries an x-ray opaque plate or shield and a support or cover plate, the x-ray opaque plate being sandwiched thereinbetween. The plate holder, x-ray opaque plate, and cover plate are each provided with identical centrally disposed rectangular apertures maintained in alignment, which apertures may be disposed vertically or horizontally by merely rotating the plate holder in the alignment ring.
The film holding means slidably adjustably receives a film holder which resiliently adjustably grasps the x-ray film. By a simple re-arrangement of the various components, bitewing and periapical exposures of any region of the human dentition may readily be accommodated. The large diameter of the alignment ring is compatible with standard cones and is more easily and accurately aligned than aiming devices employing target points.